1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs and more specifically to a device and method to quantitatively position a golf club handle grip.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Correctly aligning the golf club leading edge in relation to an intended target is a hallmark of golf instruction. Precise placement of the hands on a golf club handle grip is an important extension of the alignment principle. Hand placement on a golf club handle grip can assume many positions in relation to the clubhead. Further, those skilled in the game teach that deviations in hand placement, intentional or not, can influence a golf ball's flight. In fact, many grips have indicia and raised areas called reminder ribs intended for use as alignment aids to facilitate placement of the hands correctly in relation to the clubhead.
Golf club handle grips wear or individual preferences change, consequently, grip replacement occurs several times during the life of a set of golf clubs. Installation of common rubber composite grips generally involves removing the old grip and grip tape and applying double sided adhesive tape to the club handle. Next the tape is activated by wetting with solvent and the new grip is slipped on the handle. The appropriate grip indicia are then positioned in relation to the clubhead's leading (striking) edge so both form lines that are simultaneously substantially perpendicular to an intended target.
Grip installation protocols disclosed by Karner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,304), Hsu (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,428) and Gore (U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,304) include aligning and restraining or clamping the club in the aligned position and finally, installing the grip. All the above disclosed methods for installing grips accomplish the alignment task by using large, relatively complex apparatus. Crooks (U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,655) disclosed an alignment device with a marking template but this system is limited in application. Most wood clubs have their hosels and shafts offset from the face portion of the clubhead. This property of golf clubs will restrict accurate positioning of the device claimed by Crooks.
The ability to verify grip installation and quantify and mark preferred positions on a handle grip are beneficial to the golfer. The apparatus of Karner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,304), Hsu (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,428), Gore (U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,304) and Crooks (U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,655) partially satisfy these desirable attributes, but none provide means to quantify preferred positions on a grip. None of the referenced apparatus measure the deviation of any point on a handle grip from an aligned clubhead position. The present invention provides a device and method that fulfill all the attributes mentioned while being suited for use by a larger cross-section of independent clubmakers and golfers who occasionally replace golf club handle grips.